


Walk you home

by JONGDAESHINING



Series: EXO ship collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONGDAESHINING/pseuds/JONGDAESHINING
Summary: Because Minseok has always been there for Jongdae (and drinking with him)...





	Walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> Xiuchen is honestly one of my fave ships like ever. Also Chen is my ult, so I wanted to make this super fluffy<3 I hope you enjoy reading!

It all started when Minseok thought it was a good idea to get piss drunk on a Thursday evening.

  
But no, that was not really how everything started, that was far, _far_ earlier.

Jongdae likes to joke around and say it was when they met each other in kindergarten.  
But thinking of it, he's not really that far off from the truth.

So, if you ask Jongdae how his and Minseok's story goes, he'll tell you this...

#

Crying doesn't stop your mom from giving you away to _hell_ is what Jongdae realises- completely devasteted - as he's being dragged into that unknown, _scary_ looking place.

The place is apparently called _kindergarten_ and all kids his age go there - at last that's what his mom has told him, he can't really trust her anymore right now.

Everything in the building is so loud and chaotic and Jongdae absolutely hates it the minute he's left alone with a young, admittedly friendly looking lady that introduces herself as Judy and smiles assuringly at him as he's being led into the big room where all the other kids are.

At first he thinks he can trust Judy but he's being proofed wrong rather quickly when she tells him to 'just become comfortable with the others and everything will be perfectly fine' before leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room.

Now Jongdae seriously feels terrified. Why doesn't _anyone_ get that he's not like the other kids here. He needs space to himself and quietness to be comfortable, needs to be in his element to truly show his personality to others.

But of course _adults_ wouldn't get that. These ignorant _nose-poops_ really think they know what's best for him. But they don't and now because of that Jongdae will rot in this place.

He's so afraid and overwhelmed he instinctly does the first thing that comes to his mind - cry his eyes out.

That is until he feels a small, chubby hand rest on his shoulder. And as he confusedly turns around, he's greeted by the most mesmerising, cat-looking eyes he's ever seen.

The other boy is slightly smaller than him and chubbier too and he's so beautiful Jongdae actually forgets to cry and instead stares at the other.

The smaller boy lets out the tiniest smile as he leans foreward and oh-so carefully wipes away Jongdae's tears.

"See?," he says. "That's a lot better now, don't you think?"

And Jongdae is so starstruck he can only nod dumbly.

"I don't like all the noise either, you know?," the boy continues, "but I'll show you my secret hideaway and there we can be quiet together."

Jongdae was whipped from that day on.

#

"Minseoooook!," Jongdae screams as he runs down the halls of his middleschool as fast as he can. People are already staring at him when he stops at the entrance of the cafeteria and heaves a few heavy breaths as his eyes frantically search for the familiar black mop of hair. He could care less about the judging stares he gets when his eyes finally find what they've been looking for and he dashes foreward, only to stop centimetres in front of Minseok's questioning glance.

"Guess what?!," he screeches excitedly before literally shoving a page of paper into the older's face. "I got an A on my literature test!"

Minseok's reaction is small and subtle, but it honestly means the world to Jongdae when the other smiles his beautiful eye-smile and pads his arm proudly.

"I told you you'd do it," he says quietly as he scoots over for Jongdae to sit down next to him on the table.

Minseok has believed in Jongdae since day one.

#

"We should probably get drunk," Minseok jokes when the two boys are huddled over their testbooks that are splattered all across Jongdae's already cramped room.

"We should," said boy groans tiredly from the other side of the room. "I don't think I can fit any more information into my brain tonight anyways."

"And final exams are still a week away, too," Minseok helps. He closes his textbook and stretches.

Jongdae blushes and turns away when he sees the exposed skin of Minseok's belly.

"Yeah," he mumbles.

  
Half an hour later they're both piss drunk.

But Jongdae feels suddenly sober when Minseok lovingly presses their lips together.

"I'll always believe in you, I hope you know that," he murmurs against the soft skin of the younger's cheek.

Jongdae grins and replies: "And I hope you know how whipped I've always been for you."

They don't need to have a conversation after that, because they may both be quiet and pretty bad with words, but they understand each other anyways.

And that may be the reason Jongdae can still tell the story of how he and _Opa_ got together to their grandchildren.  
"That," he smiles softly at the memory "and the fact that your Opa used to always walk me home."

**Author's Note:**

> “Opa” means grandpa in german just in case you were wondering :D


End file.
